Love You Like Music
by TheOtakuNeko
Summary: HIATUS After discovering World Academy's lack of a musical club, Roderich is determined to create one. Due to a stupid situation and rules, the Austrian has no other choice and asks Gilbert to join his new club, resulting to an unfavourable increase of time spent together. Would this spark animosity or would something more beautiful bloom? PruAus. Yaoi/bxb. Gakuen Hetalia Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been previously published on Quotev, under the same username (but stylised differently). **

**Warnings: Unbeta'd**

* * *

If you look closely at World Academy's Music Club, you'll notice it has only two members, Roderich - the star pianist and classical music lover - and Gilbert - ze awesome guitarist of the Bad Touch Trio. And if you were familiar with those two, you'll know they are as different as chalk and cheese and seemly don't get along. If so, what happens during club hours? Do they simply argue throughout or co-operate on a strictly business basis (was that even possible for the Prussian?)? Indeed, what a mystery, and on that we need to solve with a little time-travelling to the forming of WA's first, and so far, only Music Club.

* * *

It was the beginning of Roderich's freshman year and he was beginning to get used to the quirks and perks of World Academy. Like everyone in this queer Academy was a representative of a country, he represented his country, Austria. And being the proud representative he was, he would always play classical Austrian music from his favourite Austrian (or so he claims, Ludwig, the German representative, would argue they were, in fact, German) composers. He also was fussy about particular details, such as how many coffee beans were in his coffee and wearing a corset at all time, except when he was asleep. All in all, he was a proper Austrian aristocrat with as much pride for his country as possible.

And as a proper Austrian, the fact the Academy didn't have a music club of (apart from the Choral Club, led by the lovely Miss Ukraine, Katyusha. However, that didn't count, singing is not playing a musical any sort instrument, in Roderich's mind) came down as an appalling shock to him. Even worse was how other bizarre clubs in the Academy existed, such as the Magic Club and the Elephant Appreciation Club. In fact, the lack of _normal_ clubs in the Academy was indeed concerning. In the order to restore some normality to the academy and for the love of music, he decided to form WA's first Music Club, and because of his talents as a skilled musician and able composer, as well as being the founder, he declared himself as club president.

Roderich went through all the formalities, such as filling in forms and finding a clubroom with his teachers, the next job was finding members.

Being the classy man he was, Roderich decided to post invitations to _all_ he wished to attend his club, including his roommate Honda Kiku, a serious Japanese man. However, out of the few people he deemed wor—err, invited, only two responded and with a 'no' were Ludwig and Kiku, who both intended to start a newspaper club along with Feliciano, an air-headed Italian. Their declines didn't bother Roderich much, he was pleased that they replied at the least, unlike the rest who didn't, and he politely wished them luck with their newspaper. Ludwig even proposed to advertise the Music Club in the paper, but the Austrian responded with, "Maybe later."

Still, he was now in a pinch. With only one member in his club, the club could likely be terminated. Much like Feli's clubs would have been if the Headteacher wasn't his grandfather. Roderich didn't want that, in fact he dreaded it, and much to his chagrin, he went to directly ask people this time, hoping it might be harder to decline him this time. He asked the representative of Switzerland, Vash and Miss Hungary, Elizabeta, even people like Lovino (representative of South Italy) and the easy-going Spanish man, Antonio. Again, people refused to join. In the end, there was only one person he could ask, Gilbert, the self-proclaimed 'awesome' representative of the Kingdom of Prussia.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic published here, so hi, . I guess I don't know what to say. Um, favourite, follows and reviews would be gratefully appreciated. Oh, and my writing _does_ improve from this chapter (well, I sincerely hope it does), as well as the chapters being (on average) longer. This was written ages ago, and I've never found the motivation to rewrite it (sorry ^^;). Prussia's in the next chapter, if that makes you all happier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Unbeta'd**

* * *

Now, Roderich knew Gilbert Beilschmidt since they were children. They were neighbours and as much as Roderich hated to admit it, distant relatives, too. Like all the other countries, they attended the same elementary and middle school, too, however the albino teen was (luckily) a grade above him, even though he was definitely more immature. He seemed to lack a sense of responsibility and was always getting into trouble even with his favourite teacher and carer, a middle-aged man called Frederick (Gilbert affectionately called him 'Old Fritz'). As far as his musical abilities went he was the lead guitarist of the Bad Touch Trio, a band he formed with Antonio and Francis, and he could play the electric guitar pretty well. But, from what the Austrian knew, that was the only instrument he played (Gilbert wasn't much of a singer, either). Roderich reasoned that he possibly lacked discipline to learn an orchestral one. He was your typical bad boy, after all.

Naturally, the Austrian noble was hesitant to invite the Prussian to his club, despite his desperation. In the end, he reasoned that Gilbert, being Gilbert, would decline like everyone else. Besides, the one music-based activity he engaged in was playing with his band. Anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to ask him and he felt like it would be like giving up too easily if he didn't.

Roderich decided to talk to him before registration. Hesitantly, he entered the vaguely familiar 2nd Year classroom and quickly scanned the room for Gilbert's noticeable white hair and red eyes. He wasn't to be seen, but Roderich checked a second time just to be sure. Nope, he's definitely not here. The brunette Austrian debated whether to this as an opportunity to give up, but he decided to check the rooftops. Maybe Gilbert was bunking off again like the irresponsible brat he was.

Just as he was about to take his leave, "Hey Specs!" the irritating voice of the Prussian called from behind him. Roderich turned around to face the teen that he was looking for.

"Gilbert!" exclaimed the bespectacled Austrian in surprise, almost shock. He didn't expect to see the Prussian, in fact half of him wished he gave up long before he had to.

'That's the awesome me's name!" he said with his signature cocky grin. "So? What's up? You don't come here often, or maybe you're just missing the awesome me!"

The Austrian shifted uncomfortably, goddamn his world-sized ego, goddamn it for making him feel flustered like a teenage girl. "I-I… The thing is…" _Oh, where's your voice, Roderich? Stop stammering, it's bad manners and that bastard probably going to tease you again!_

But Gilbert didn't tease him, well not in the way the Austrian was expecting. The Prussian suddenly leaned in close, his short hair gently grazing Roderich's cheek, the hot breath against the aristocrat's swan-like neck. He was close enough to hear Roderich's heart flutter like a caged butterfly in the hands of its captor. Oh, his Roddy was so easily flustered and he loved it to no end. He knew what the Austrian was about to say, something he'd been wanting to here for so long, so he decided to help his little piano-playing birdie out.

"How about you tell me outside?" Gilbert oh-so smoothly whispered into Roderich's ear, making the Austrian gasp, cheeks flushing bright red. Roderich couldn't take it any longer, this was _too_ embarrassing, damn the Prussian for mocking him so much. But he had to, for the sake of his club. Hanging his head low for the first time since he was eleven or twelve (he didn't want the albino to see any more of the shameful redness across his cheeks), he nodded, slowly.

Gilbert tried grabbed the brunet teen's slender wrist, but Austrian snatched his hand back, defensively wrapping the other hand around it. Sheesh, he sure can be jumpy, but Gil didn't complain, it was kind of cute. "Ah, sorry Roddy! But keep your head up and follow me closely, I don't want you losing the awesome me!"

"A-and why would I do that?!" Roderich retorted back. Honestly, what kind of a _Dummkopt_ did Gilbert take him for?

"Don't you remember the time you got lost in the supermarket? You were crying like a sissy-boy until I found you! Kesesese!~" Gilbert replied with the silly little anecdote and his signature laugh as his cute little Austrian crossed his arms angrily and huffed.

Damn that Prussian, he was only ten when that happened! Roderich _obviously_ didn't know better and even if his navigation skills weren't the best, it was not an excuse to tease him about it! "I can't believe you still remember that!" and quieter, under his breath, he mumbled, "Lead the way."

And that was exactly what Gil did. Outside the schooling building, past the playing fields, near the dorms to the pets' shelter. They walked inside, the musty smell of hay and Kumajirou's fish filled the air, but Gil ignored that. Instead, he walked over to a birdcage and opened the little door. The fluffy, yellow chick, Gilbird, hopped onto the palm of his hand.

"…You…made me…walk all this way…just to retrieve your…bird…?" the Austrian asked, huffing and puffing because he was ridiculously out-of-breath so quickly.

Gil just grinned, "Aww, but this poor little guy was all alone, locked away in that evil cage." He nuzzled his cheek against the bird's small feathers, "Anyway, you should exercise more Roddy, and then you wouldn't have to wear that girly corset! Kesese!~" Not that Gil minded Roderich wearing a corset, in fact he found it a massive turn on, just the thought of the thing unravelling in his hands…

"..Gilbert!" he heard his birdie calling his name, Gil snapped his head up. "Honestly, don't doze off like that!"

"Ah, sorry, Roddy! What do you want to tell me?" _Finally,_ thought Roderich. That Prussian honestly frustrated him, he was going to make them both late! Not that he'd ever care…

Again, the Austrian shifted awkwardly. "L-let's get out of here… It stinks and I don't want to the smell on my clothes…" He walked out into the fresh air, motioning Gilbert to follow him, secretly hoping the fresh air might drive away his strange bashfulness and a creeping blush. The albino teen nodded and followed him outside, Gilbird perched up on his shoulder.

"...G-Gilbert, I was wondering... If you... Well, the thing is..." Not this again! He glanced at the Prussian, expecting his violet eyes to meet teasing red ones. Instead, Gilbert's eyes were sympathetic and… soothingly gentle…

The Prussian gently grabbed Roderich's shoulders, so that their faces were less than five inches apart, and said, "It's okay, take a deep breath and tell me slowly."

Like that was an easy task with older teen invading his personal bubble, but he didn't bother complaining now. Instead, the Austrian took deep breaths and regained his composure before he addressed Gilbert again, "I started a music club, and can you join, please?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this took forever to update! It honestly just slipped my mind on countless occasions and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long!**

**But, like promised, Prussia did appear (*throws confetti*) and the chapter is about a good 400 words longer than the last. I'm not too sure in the improvement in my writing, I think it just got more detailed.**

**Thank you to violonforte for your very helpful review and follow, as well as ohnananawhatsmynme, Terrible Feels and HeroinOfDarkness for their follows. And more reviews, follows and favourites will be appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Unbeta'd**

* * *

_"__I started a music club, and can you join, please?"_

_Wait, what? _Did the awesome him just hear right? His birdie started a music club, well that part was all good. It was something Roddy was naturally bound to do, sooner or later, he was Roderich, the star musician, after all. But, no, that last bit…

_"…__can you join, please?"_

It made no sense.

"Hey, Roddy, can you repeat that?" Gil asked. It was likely that Roderich didn't intend to say those words, maybe it was Gil who heard him wrong. Or maybe, Roderich, unreasonably and absurdly, wanted, despite the odds, Gilbert in his music club.

_R-repeat that?!_ That embarrassing moment of having to ask Gilbert to do something for him? Damn that Prussian! Why couldn't he pay attention in the first place? Was that too much to ask of his self-proclaim 'Awesomeness'? No, that wasn't it! They were in such – uncomfortable – close proximity to each other and the way the older teen was staring focused at him before he said those words, therefore deeming the mishearing unlikely! Of course, all that bastard wanted all along was to tease him as he got flustered and embarrassed. He didn't _care_ for what the Austrian was about to say, he just wanted to watch him say it, wanted to savour every moment as that bright blush adorned Roderich's cheeks.

What a… Pervert.

And was not like Roderich to let the Prussian get what he wanted _that_ easily. With a straight face and a somewhat rigid composure, Roderich said, with an irritated tone of voice, "I said, I have started a music club and I would like you to join."

Nope, Roddy really said that. Gilbert slowly blinked his eyes in surprise, still in the same daze as before. He soon snapped out of it and noticing the Austrian's irritated demeanour, he hastily replied, "Ah, sorry. For a second there I thought you were going to confess or something."

_Gott_, he actually said that! _Gil, you idiot!_ The albino teen almost didn't _want_ to meet the other's violet eyes, but, like any other time, he's sure got the better of him…

"A-and w-why would I d-do that? I-I'm a man!" Roderich stuttered back a weak response. _What was that?_ The blush had already rouged the Austrian's cheeks and there was no way of getting rid of, in fact, he was sure that each time he tried, it only grew, larger and redder, past his cheeks and all over his face. Damn that perverted Prussian! He did not have to say that! He absolutely did not! The brunet lowered his head and tucked his chin between his neck and collarbone, violet eyes staring intently at the ground below.

Of course, when the Prussian saw his Austrian's flustered state, it send him over the top and, much to his own displeasure, made him blush, too. But Roderich didn't to see that or know of it. But Gilbert felt those breathtakingly stunning eyes about to glance at him any moment now (he didn't know why; it was a just a gut feeling).

"Y-you'll be surprised, Roddy. Many men, as well as cute fraus, have confessed to me in the past," the Prussian blurted out on the spot. Gil was pretty desperate, and it wasn't a _complete_ lie, okay maybe he was exaggerating when he said 'many', but he was pretty sure his little brother, Ludwig, was about to and there was…euh, R-russia... B-besides, who wouldn't want to date The Awesome Prussia?!

Either way, his _miniscule_ white lie had made his little birdie burrow deeper into the comfort of his collar. Not that he was trying to scare the Austrian, mind. Just a distraction while he figures how to get rid of his painfully noticeable 'light' blush.

And the awkward silence continued.

Until Roderich's head emerged from the crook of his neck, cheeks no longer that awful shade of red, _thanks to that damned Prussian's teasing, _and asked, "Well... Regarding the music club-"

"Ja, I'll join," Gilbert replied with his playful smirk, the one that always made Roderich wary of whatever ridiculously childish, yet impossible infuriating schemes the Prussian had planned from him. The schemes that were the sole reason why he had Ludwig's number on speed dial.

"Really?" Roderich, almost sarcastically, asked. After all, he had an awful lot of doubt on the Prussian. Which he had _every_ right to be, he's known Gilbert for years, he knew that although he'd never go back on a 'serious' promise, he enjoyed playing all sorts of little (rather one-sided) games on Roderich. Not that he'd actually _wanted_ the Prussian to show up. In fact, it was better that he didn't, well, only enough to by registered as an 'official' club member.

"Awww! Roddy doesn't believe me!" the Prussian teasingly cooed to the adorable little yellow ball of fluff, perched onto his shoulder, nuzzling Gilbird as it chirped a response of some sort.

But Roderich himself was obviously unimpressed and Gilbert knew why. Sure, he never intended to seriously _offend_ the Austrian, but he knew because all the teasing, all the pranks, all the little remarks that really meant little to nothing, Roderich had built (obviously not with his physical strength) a great wall of distrust for him. One that Gil knew what take (metaphorically) _forever_ for him to knock down. But Gil was prepared, because love was _that_ patient, to wait for those bricks to come tumbling down. And compared to the last wall he waited behind, this one was nothing!

Time to don that rarely used serious face and look him straight in the eyes, looking someone straight in the eyes is supposed to tell them you're not lying. "In all seriousness, Roderich, I will gladly join your club, unless you changed your mind and don't wish for me to join."

Well, _of course_ he didn't really want the Prussian to join, he _needed_ him to join, though he did appreciate Gilbert trying to be serious for once. In fact, he was impressed to say the least. He ignored his thoughts and said, "No, Gilbert, I'm pleased that you're joining the Music club. Can you come to Room 7 after school with your guitar?"

Gil grinned. Hey, maybe his little birdie liked him after all! Still, spending time with Roddy was just step one to winning his heart – that's what Francis told him and Franny was never wrong with matters concerning love, though he did wonder why Franny hardly followed his own advice (maybe experts were allowed to skip some steps?) – so Gil had to work on their future romance slowly (like tumbling bricks, remember?) and patiently. And for the sake of Step One, the Prussian replied, "Ja, 'course, Roddy!"

To Gil's surprise, Roderich didn't _hmph_, he didn't frown, he didn't sigh, he didn't even twitch any one of those neatly-shaped, chocolate brown eyebrows of his! He just smiled, a really cute, causal smile. Like those really classy, prince-like prom date smiles, the ones that crop up in almost every damn cheesy high school romance movie. And if this was an awful high school romance, did that make Gilbert the girl? N-no, that's not right! _Gah! Damned trail of thoughts!_

_Verdammt!_ His little birdie was walking away! Well, it was – Gil checked the clock on his iPhone – halfway into first period! Screw Maths and all, but Roddy will murder him for making him (indirectly) miss the whole (and come on! With the speed that he walks, it's not just possible, but highly likely) of Period 1 and make him late for the second period, too. Kesese~ The Awesome Him would just have to make it up to Roderich at Music Club!

* * *

**So this is long overdue. I'm very sorry. I do have a few chapters written up on my laptop, but my ideas went dry after that. I guess I'll upload those and then announce a hiatus. It's been so long since I last worked on this story, I can scarcely remember what I intended it to be. And I wanted to write other things, so sorry guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Unbeta'd**

* * *

The school bell that tolled the end of lessons for WA's students sounded less than fifteen minutes ago. Roderich made his way to his new clubroom, messenger bag resting on his shoulder, gently bobbing up and down by his side with every - some would say, slow - movement his longish legs made. Gradually, his walking pace increased the closer he got to soon-to-be base of his wonderful new music club. The Austrian wasn't going to deny the fact, he near enough the most excited he had ever been in his life, and Roderich honestly thought that was a little strange. The last time he had felt as equally excited was the first time he had won the International Young Pianist Finals, aged eight at the time and his rivals ranged between twelve to fourteen. In the end, Roderich concluded that music was the only thing that could ever bring him to this level of excitement.

At last, the brunet's feet had led him to the door of Room 7. Roderich closed his violet eyes and inhaled slowly and exhaled. Pale, slender fingers reached out to touch a golden door handle, tremblingly, not in thrill of entering new club room, but almost in unease. Why was he nervous? He had no reason to be; he clearly knew what was behind the door, a simply decorated former Music classroom, devoid of students' chairs, desks and any other useless clutter, furnished with a cabinet of musical sheets, a plain coffee table and a few chairs here and there. Of course, the most important thing was the piano, _his_ piano. The beautiful, rich chocolate brown piano he had received after he had completely his music diploma; it was his absolute treasure, his everything! The sheer symbol of his love and devotion to music.

After seconds of deep breathes and mantras in his head, Roderich's nerves had finally calmed down enough for him to open the door without the rattling of the doorknob between agitated fingers. He turned his slim wrist and gently pushed the door open, revealing his prefect music room and...

...Oh, right. That.

A certain Prussian, slumped down on one of the chairs nearest to the coffee table, grinned cockily at Roderich, whose violet eyes rapidly dimmed their excitement to a point of nonexistence. A forced, formal smile plastered across the musician's face, he was sure Gilbert had noticed but he didn't know whether it should bother the Austrian or not, so the smile stayed. Even when he said, "Hallo Gilbert, I'm glad to see you here."

Gil _did_ notice that smile, the one the Austrian put on at formal event, the one he used just for the sake of manners, the one that pissed of the Prussian, but chose not to say anything. One day, Roderich would be genuinely happy to see him, one day he would make the Austrian smile right from the bottom of his heart. So, Gil replied, "Oh, don't look so surprised, Roddy! I did promise!"

"Well, you didn't really," Roderich pushed back his glasses, the slightest hint of venom in his otherwise pleasant tone, "but that's beside the point." He set down his messenger bag on a nearby chair, crouched down beside it and began to search through its contents. The brunet pulled out some sheet music now and again and placed it on a neat pile on the table. With a sigh, he picked up the pages and walked over to the cabinet and filed them away, leaving the Prussian to watch him in silent confusion.

"Oi, Specs, what's up?" asked Gil. He didn't mind watching Roderich work, not at all. But it was strange, why he the only one here? Where were the other club members? "Hey, do you want me to round up the other members, whilst you... do whatever you're doing...?"

And then Roderich froze, he hadn't told Gilbert yet. He hadn't told Gilbert they were the only club members, and he didn't want to. It was all too tempting to just let him go, on a futile search for the 'others', but Roderich knew there was no point in that. "Gilbert, wait. Don't bother."

The Prussian turned to face the musician, a strange apprehension was painted over those violet eyes, before they returned their gaze to the musical sheets again. "Okay, I'll just call them, then. So who-"

"No one!" Roderich felt his calm facade crack immediately, deep breaths in and out didn't tranquilise him any longer. There was no way he could escape the truth now. His pride had already been shattered earlier today, anyway. "Y-you and I are t-the o-only members." Roderich's senses had readied him for a mocking laugh, a snide remark, anything but the Prussian's strong arms around his neck in such a comforting manner.

The hug wasn't meant to happen, just a...er, urge Gil couldn't keep at bay, but the Austrian didn't resist, in fact, he felt his little birdie melt into his embrace and that made his heart race to no end. The albino took his time to take in the scent of Roddy's hair, as the brunet released a stressed out sigh. Chocolate, was what his hair smelt of, dark chocolate with a hint of lily, to be precise. Maybe it would have been nicer without words, maybe it would have been nicer if he would just shut up, but Gil talked all the same, "It's fine, Roddy. It's fine if it was just you and me."

A faint ghost of a smile played upon Roderich's lips. As much as he hated to admit it, his was kind of nice. Gilbert's warmth passing through him, he let the comfort of the other's arms ease him for a moment. The Austrian could feel the albino's breath creeping pass his cheek as he spoke; it didn't reek of foul beer as he had anticipated, just slightly vanilla-like and maybe some mint. Quite a pleasant mixture, Roderich almost forgot to reply.

* * *

**So this one's a short chapter, but the next one is a long enough to hopefully make-up for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Unbeta'd, some swearing**

* * *

Roderich realised he had let himself be caught up in Gilbert's tender embrace for quite a while now, long enough for him to assume that the albino's arms must have gotten tired from holding him. Well, saying that, it was certain from the Prussian's slightly annoying tenancy to brush tickling hairs against his cheek and upper neck as he continually nuzzled him, Gilbert's affection clearly hasn't died down.

There was a near unwillingness (one that the Austrian would most definitely deny of if he was ever asked) to the way Roderich removed the older teen's comforting arms and he could see it clearly in the other's face by that look of displeased perplexity. It certainly caught Gilbert by surprise, the Austrian teen wondered if he should have somehow alerted the albino before prying off his arms. But, there was no helping that now.

"Oh, ah... Yeah," Gil awkwardly stuttered. That was the most intimate contact he had had with the Austrian for as long as he could remember. Sure, they probably hugged once or twice as kids, but he could scarcely remember such an event and he was doubly sure that Roddy couldn't either. Actually, the whole thought that his birdie had allowed himself to be embraced and comforted by Gil when he was most vulnerable, made the Prussian excited and overjoyed to the point that his heart wouldn't stop racing even now. This means Roderich didn't hate him as much as he thought he did! He maybe even trusted him a little!

"I-I suppose we should continue with club activities," Roderich's face was blushing like ever, but lighter than usually. Maybe the increased company of Gilbert throughout the day had made him used to the flirtatious actions he had been constantly presented with. However his final action was anything but flirtatious, it was warm and comforting. A pure hearted act of affection, the Austrian was glad of it, slightly changing how he viewed the Prussian, just by the smallest bit. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be _friends_ with the Prussian, but friendly acquaintances wouldn't be too bad.

"Sorting through the sheet music I had brought with me," _ah, so that's what he was doing frantically earlier_, Gil thought, "I realised I had failed to bring anything that involved a guitar and piano or keyboard duet. I wouldn't mind playing the violin, but it seems that I don't have any violin and guitar duets either."

Actually, _that was a lie_, Roderich thought. The truth was that he had absolutely _nothing_, no sheet music whatsoever that included any guitar part, no matter how small or insignificant. And that was largely due to the fact that he mainly played classical music, not _only_ classical musical, but it was the sole genre that he listened to and played virtually every day. Although he probably did have some guitar stashed away somewhere in his basement library of music back home, it really didn't help considering 'home' was miles away. Gilbert, however, might have had something with him or in his dorm room, but let's hope he forgot all about it, because, although the Austrian doesn't want to mention it after how nice the albino has been today, Roderich really dislikes the sound of an electric guitar, especially whilst he is trying to play the piano.

What was that supposed to mean? His little birdie and he can't play together? That kind of left Gil gutted. This was no good; not only does it defeat the point of joining the Music Club, but how was the Prussian supposed to make advances on Roddy if they can't play together at least? Well, sure they're going to be stuck in the same room together for a few hours after school (Gil had that to look forward to, if anything), but, music brought people together. And although it was one of those cheesy saying he could see the brunet preaching if he was in a particular mushy, sentimental mood, it is oh-so very true for his little piano-playing birdie. Music was the _easiest_ (and fastest) way to Roderich's heart.

With a near hesitation in his voice, Gilbert decided to tell Roderich something he hasn't mentioned to anyone for quite a long time, "You know, guitar isn't the only instrument I play."

"Really?" eyes widen, mouth hung slightly agape, the Austrian's surprise was genuine. Gilbert plays another instrument? And Roderich has known him for years, how is it that he had never heard of it?

The albino smirked before continuing, "Yeah, you'll like it. It's another one of your orchestral favourites." Which was doubly good, he'd be able to play that classical music the brunet loves so much with him.

Now Roderich was concerned. If it was an orchestral instrument, Gilbert probably wouldn't have learnt how to play it properly. That would be awful, being the human personification of Austria and his plain old self, Roderich would not have the strength or willpower to tolerate _that_ every club session. A disgusted grimace graced he Austrian's face.

The sour expression on his Roddy's face wounded Gilbert softly and he emitted a bitter laugh, "Oh Roddy, apart from slightly rusty since I don't practice much nowadays, I'm pretty damn good!" with a nostalgic expression, he added, "Old Fritz thought me, after all."

That surely baffled Roderich, but he decided to think it through a little. _Old Fritz?_ Gilbert means his favourite teacher/carer, the one he say was like a father to him, Fredrick. And Roderich does faintly remember Fredrick once playing a soft melody to them as children, but what was the instrument? It was a woodwind...

"Gilbert, do you play the flute?!" the Austrian exclaimed in sudden realisation. He was certain that was what Gilbert was teasingly telling him about.

"_Ja_, not so useless now, am I?" Gilbert's smirk grew until he was grinning from ear to ear. Now he was eternally grateful for all those long, hard hours when Fritz would constantly correct him on his breathing, or make him repeat a particular bar at least a few times too many. All that shitload of 'getting the timing right' and that 'sight-reading' shit, has finally served its usefulness. Not only would it help him woo Roddy, but it would also stop his little birdie to be so annoyingly patronising towards Gil. Sure, it didn't change the fact that the Prussian loved him, but still, that attitude was as annoying as fuck.

That last comment made Roderich's face flush in embarrassment. Now that Gilbert had mentioned it, he _had_ been unfairly judgemental of the Prussian (then again, he didn't like Gilbert beforehand and he really _did_ give off the vibe of an uncivilised brat) - not that he would admit it - and he wasn't the only one guilty of a one-sided verdict. "I-I never said that! Besides, I didn't ever insist you should partner up with someone when we played hide-and-seek in case I would 'get lost'!"

Gil couldn't hold back a whole-hearted laugh, it was always like this when one of them mentioned a childhood story. And using it as a silly retort, his birdie sure is cute! "Awww, well that's because you did! And you're only complaining because it made you look like a sissy in front of Liz and Luddy!"

"Again with the sissy thing?" Roderich huffed back, although he wasn't really angry. Actually, he was enjoying it a lot. It's been a while since he had a good argument with someone, he was grateful for it, helped him let of some steam. "I'll have you know that I am just as much as a man as you and Ludwig!"

"Oh baby, I know you are," Gil purred the smooth remark, followed by a flirtatious wink. Forget slow and steady seduction, teasing Roddy once in a while was too much fun. And look at that delicious blush, now who could resist that?

"_D-Dummkopf_!" that bright crimson rouged Roderich's cheeks yet again. Hiding his head a little, he playfully smacked the Prussian with a rolled piano book. The response he received was the Prussian's infectiously cheerful laughter, and Roderich found himself smiling too, under fifty shades of red.

* * *

**I almost forgot how ridiculous fluffy and cute this fic was. Ugh, I want to continue it if I have time, but my time management skills are poor and I don't want to neglect what I am currently writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Unbeta'd, an excess of fluff**

* * *

Club activities had continued for a week and a bit now. Gil had gotten used to his feet directing him to the clubroom every Monday and Thursday after school. And it wasn't just after school, creepy as it was the albino would sometimes pop in every break and the middle of lunchtime, hopeful to catch a glimpse of his piano-playing birdie. Usually the brunet wasn't to be seen, but sometimes he'd get lucky and even stop by to listen to Roddy finish playing the sonata, march, or whatever he happened to be playing. He'd came to realise that the Austrian had his favourites, particularly pieces of Chopin or Mozart. The amount of times he'd catch playing a Nocturne or two was enough to verify it.

The first time it happened, Roderich caught Gilbert stalking outside the clubroom's door and invited him, lightly scolding him for not coming in him straight away and reminding he was part of the club and allowed to visit as he pleases, sternly adding, "Providing you aren't too much of a bother and don't make a mess, especially of my sheet music. I swear I will kick you out if that happens."

The Prussian smugly grinned and replied, "Obviously not physically!" The Austrian just crossed his arms and cutely pouted at Gilbert's irritating taunt.

"Hmph. You're still the same _Arschloch_ that you was," he muttered a response and glared at the Prussian, yet his eyes held amusement rather than the animosity Gil was accustomed to. So the albino grinned and ruffled Roderich's soft, chocolate brown hair. He liked how the slightly thick strands immersed his pale hand, it was like it was being wrapped in silk, but not quite. Both the feathery tips of the usually neat mop and the warm ends near the scalp were enjoyable to touch.

Despite the Prussian's delight, Gilbert was messing up the Austrian's hairstyle. It wasn't like he didn't like the warmth and tenderness the albino's hand provide; it was like his embraces, comforting and affectionate, but that wasn't what bothered him. No, it was the simple fact that the Prussian was messing up his hair, which he took a good half an hour to do. To show his discomfort, Roderich _tch_'d in annoyance.

The Prussian's hand and warmth left his scalp, Roderich almost missed it, despite how needy - _and completely unlike him_ \- that sounded. That was until a certain smirking albino retorted, "Hmm, so you don't like me ruffling your hair? Scared I'll mess it up? You really are si- _Prinzessin_."

Roderich's glare turned into a double take at Gilbert's triumphant smirk, he clearly thought he had achieved something from that ridiculous nickname. _How childish_, the brunet thought, _and why 'princess'?_ "Why do you have the need to refer to me with nicknames denoting femininity?" another blush spread across Roderich's cheeks, "First, 'sissy' and now '_Prinzessin_'?!"

Gil's red eyes lit up and savoured the sight of the blush that stained the alabaster cheeks of the aristocratic Austrian. It's been a while since that happened, and the Prussian had honestly missed the sight of his flustered birdie. "Well, I guess it's because you are kind of girly. Oh, don't look like that, it's not a bad thing. It's what makes you so irresistibly cute!~"

"B-but, I'm not cute! I told you, I'm just as much as a man as you are! And men aren't cute!" the Austrian argued back although that wasn't really want was bothering him. "You said 'irresistibly', w-what do you mean by that?"

_I said that?_ thought Gil, he didn't recall saying such a thing, despite the fact that the words had apparently slipped out of his tongue mere moments ago. How strange, but wasn't it adorable how Roddy seemed to hang onto every word he said? "Hmm, maybe I'll tell you some other time," that answer was sure as hell going to annoy him; actually, an answer like that what annoy anyone. "But, why don't you guess for now?"

"Guess? Why would I..." regardless of his almost opposition, Roderich mind drifted into a deep though, trying to untangle the hidden meaning behind the Prussian's words. "'Irresistibly', 'irresistible'... On second thoughts, I don't want to think about it! It's too weird!"

Saying Austrian's last words hurt him was an understatement. _'Too weird'_? It was clear that Roderich had got a inkling of what Gilbert had been hinting on since this whole Music Club business. The way the brunet had said those words had been quite casual, almost jokey, not disgusted or appalled, yet he had a feel that, right now, if he were to confess Roderich wouldn't take it well, never mind accepting his love. And he knew it wasn't because the Austrian was straight, because he wasn't. The pianist had a tad too many male exes for that.

Well, maybe the awesome him was just over thinking things, it was something he had gotten into the habit of doing, especially when concerning a certain piano-playing Austrian with the most mesmerising violet eyes. So, he hid his hurt - like he always would - and smiled at Roderich. "Hmm, you won't be thinking like that some time soon."

"A-and, what's that supposed to mean? I swear you talk in nothing but riddles nowadays!" the brunet crossed his arms and huffed. Why was the Prussian so hard to understand as of late? "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

The Prussian grinned at Roderich's sweet concern, before teasingly replying, "Awww, and if I was? What would you do, Roddy? Would you nurse me back to health?" The Austrian's slowly rouging cheeks made his grin stretch wider until he was practically grinning from ear to ear.

"S-stop being so ridiculous," the Austrian stammered, head turned away in embarrassment. "W-well... If you ask nicely, I may play some music to you, o-or bake you a 'get well' cake."

"Oh boy, not another one of those," Gilbert retorted whilst pretending to fake vomit, but that signature smirk crept up pass the hand covering his mouth.

_And what was that supposed to mean?!_ thought Roderich angrily. "Excuse me, I'll have you know, aside for music, cooking is a hobby of mine, one that I practise - _and perfect_ \- often in my spare time. And, unlike a certain bushy-browed Brit, _I_ am actually good- No, as you would say, _awesome_ at it!"

The Austrian's sudden passionate exclamation startled the albino teen, to say the least. He didn't expect his little birdie to get all defensive about it, though, he admitted, it was pretty cute, and Gil certainly didn't doubt him. When Luddy and Roddy were... well, they _were_ going out. N_-not that it matters_, the Prussian thought. Well, back then, he had once tasted one of Roderich's Sachertorte. Now, it wasn't as mind-blowingly, god-like as his piano skills, but that's maybe because Gilbert didn't have a particular liking for said dessert, but it was definitely _awesome_.

But Gil wasn't referring to his birdie's baking skills. "Calm down, Roddy, don't get your corset wound up the wrong way!" the Prussian held his hands in the air defensively, red eyes glimmering with mischief at the last remark. The Austrian give him another glare, which he replied with a goodhearted grin. "I was referring to the one time I was sick, so Luddy said he'd bake me a nice strawberry 'get well' cake. I got my cake, and ate it, too. But, it was unawesomely gross! Do you know why?"

"No, I don't," Roderich replied, slightly fazed. Ludwig and he would bake together many times when they were dating. It was sort of a guilty pleasure of the blond, but he was amazing at baking as he was at cleaning, though, the brunet scolded him whenever he attempted to do both at the same time. It was slightly surprising, to say the least, that one of the German's cakes turned out awful. After all, Ludwig had only started baking when the Austrian was dating him, and even back then, none of Ludwig's cakes failed. It was like the blond was naturally gifted in the kitchen.

"Well, when the awesome me asked for a 'get well' cake, my _Bruder_ took it a little too literally and grinded some antibiotics and other shit-tasting tablets and mixed it in the _gottverdamnte_ cake mixture! And believe me when I tell you this, Roddy, it tasted like the _shittiest_ shit anyone had ever shitted!" he said, banging his fist repeatedly against the coffee table for emphasise, causing the teacups filled with Roderich's coffee jump and clink a little.

Roderich scolded him, as a few small splashes of coffee leapt out of the cups and luckily on their saucers, avoiding the Austrian's sheet music. However, his violet eyes were still laughing fondly at the Prussian's anecdote. "Either way, you better drink your coffee before it gets cold, Gilbert."

"Sure thing, _Prinzessin_," and within an eager gulp or two, the Prussian had managed to completely drain the teacup of its contents as Austrian watched him, dumbstruck. When he had finished, he outstretched the now empty cup in front of the brunet, and with a cheekily boyish grin, he asked, "Got more?"

"Well, yes, of course," Roderich gracefully poured more of the hotter brew from the teapot into Gilbert's cup, "but slower and more" he ever so slightly crinkled his nose, "civilised. Pretend you have manners, at the very least. And this time, it's streaming hot and I don't want you burning your throat."

The Austrian's last remark warmed him up in a special place where his coffee didn't. Gilbert grinned, "Awww, Roddy, you do care, after all!" Although the little, playful tone the Prussian used was as jokey as normal, Gilbert hoped that Roderich would see the sincerity of his words in his eyes.

It was difficult to identify the fondness in the last of the Prussian's words, but the brunet somehow managed to find it in those softened red eyes. It was that particular type of gentle warmth held by only Gilbert, like that in his embraces and caresses. Roderich had often felt himself growing rather attached to it, in an odd way. Yet he had no idea why.

* * *

**And here's where I run dry of content to upload. I guess I'm putting this fic on hiatus until I have more chapters written. Sorry guys :(**


End file.
